The Other Potter
by Flaming Heavens
Summary: One fateful night...changes everything..ignored by his very parents no less.. is he a jealous brother or just indifferent to those surrounding him?..Harry Potter with his Godfather to look after him..will he show to everyone what metal has he been forged out of?...no pairings thought of yet.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me...It belongs to J.K Rowling...I last read a HP book an year or so ago..so I am mainly operating from memory and other fanfics for ideas so forgive me if some things are wrong...a couple of fics have really inspired me..I might borrow a few things from them...Borrow- not plagiarise...That said...Read on..and review please..I can go on only if you all provide me different ideas to go along with my own.**

 _31st October 1981_

 **Godric's Hollow**

A hooded figure seemingly glided towards a house, brightly lit and ringing with childish laughter.

The hood put half of his face in shadow, though blood-red eyes and a set of thin lips which was curved in a malicious smirk were visible. He enters the premises of the cottage and looks through the window, and saw a family of four – a bespectacled man, his redheaded wife, and two 1 year old kids. He grins showing crooked teeth and blasts down the door.

James and Lily Potter rush out of the room and to their horror see the now hoodless man who went by the name of Lord Voldemort. James shouts at Lily to take the kids and rush upstairs.

"Stay safe James!" Lily cried and ran upstairs, the kids in her arms. She reaches the nursery upstairs and quickly closes the door and barred it with a table and a chair, for she had left her wand downstairs.

Downstairs Voldemort held James at 'wand-point' for James had left his wand in the room as well. He stuns the man and walks leisurely upstairs. He laughs at the laughable effort at barring a door by the woman.

 _ **Bombardo!**_ And lazily flicks his wand at the door which is blasted to smithereens and loud scream of terror comes from walks in and sees Lily standing with her hands splayed as to protect her kids from harm.

"Please don't harm them!Kill me instead!" Lily cried in desperation. Funnily while the infant named David was busy crying, his older brother, Harry was the name, peeked inquisitively from under his mother's arms.

"Stand aside Lily Potter", Voldemort drawled, "you maybe a Mudblood, but you're still the matriarch of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. I just want your kids for one of them is prophesied to kill me and I for one like to live, thank you very much!" adding the last part in an uncharacteristic childish tone.

"NOO! Please! Kill me instead!" she kept on pleading. "Kil-" Voldemort stunned her.

"Stupid mudblood" he muttered and moved on to the twin cradle in which the boys were kept.

Harry was still on his knees staring wide eyed at the nose-less stranger. Voldemort gave it what was supposed to be evil smile, but the naive child just burst out into laughter at the perceived funny face made by the stranger. Voldemort glared at him. David who had briefly stopped crying to see this exchange promptly started to bawl again. The Dark Lord gave David an angry look.

"Stupid kids! DIE! _**Avada Kedavra**_! And the spell of doom rebounded off a standing Harry who had his palm stretched out and and backfired on Voldemort's face. Harry collapsed unconscious and unmindful of a curious bolt shaped cut on his forehead. The resulting explosion had plaster fall down and the ceiling cave in, thankfully not where the children were. A stray stone falling from above glanced off David's temple, making a coincidental 'V' shaped and he started crying even more loudly. As for Voldemort, only a wand and a heap of clothes were left.

Albus Dumbledore was sleeping. A well deserved nap for the 'Leader of the Light' during these times of war. But one of the devices on his table took that exact moment to screech like a banshee. Dumbledore jumped up and held up his wand expecting an attack only to realize later there wasn't one. He glanced at the device in question and comprehension dawned on him. The Fidelius around Potter Cottage was compromised. He Floo-ed there immediately, worry creasing his brow.

Arriving there he saw the family sitting in the living room. James and Lily were cuddling little David whose cut had been cleaned and bandaged. He was sleeping fitfully rocking in his mother's lap. Dumbledore spied on Harry who was sitting upright alone on the rocking chair near the couch. His cut was taken care of as well but his parents didn't seem as worried about him as they were about his brother. Dumbledore coughed loudly announcing his presence. The Potters sprang up and rushed to him bombarding him with questions. He waved a calming hand at them telling them to wait and went upstairs where Voldemort's clothes and wand was lying. He took the wand and gazed at it and gasped in recognition. He tucked it in his robe's inside pocket and went back down.

He saw Harry was still not being paid any attention by his parents. He went and sat down on the couch by the rocking chair and smiled at Harry to which the toddler gave a hesitant one in return. Then Dumbledore turned his attention towards the adult Potters.

"Lily..looks like Sirius has betrayed you.",said Albus sadly.

"I didn't."

Sirius Black was back. He glared at Dumbledore as if he had just said Voldemort is friends with them now. He went and lifting up Harry, who was grinning toothily at his godfather, sat down on the rocking chair with Harry on his lap. " I interchanged with Peter at the last moment. He is the traitor."

James and Lily nodded their affirmation angrily. Albus, though amazed, recovered quickly, "Why?"

"Because, I was the ideal choice to be the Potter's Secret Keeper. Peter was the last person anyone would suspect of being the Keeper. Though now I wish to have stayed as the Secret Keeper" Sirius glaring at the photograph of the Marauders on the wall. He sent a non-verbal cutting spell and Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew's head in the picture was cut off. James said nothing in protest.

"Well..," began Dumbledore, "Looks like one of the boys is The Chosen One of the Prophesy."

"Its David, Albus." said James confidently, "V stands for Voldemort," referring to the cut on David, "which implies that he will be the one who kills him."

Dumbledore then showed one of the first signs of being old. He nodded in confirmation instead of checking for some sign of Voldemort on the boys. If he had done, he mightn't have agreed so quickly.

"Voldemort's rise is inevitable. David should have as normal a childhood as possible but he has to start his education and training by the age of 7 or so." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Sirius glanced at his godson sitting in his lap and asked, "What about Harry?" Albus, James and Lily looked at the little child sitting on Sirius' lap. Harry, seeing that he was finally at the centre of attention, gave a toothy grin and held up his hands for Lily to take him. She didn't and sat with David on her lap. Harry lost the toothy grin and became sad. Sirius who was watching this, frowned at Lily's behaviour.

"Harry can have normal childhood too. He can start his education along with David if shows an interest but he won't be using wands untill he's 11."Albus said reasurring Sirius' doubts of Harry being neglected.

"Well now that my godson's near future wellbeing is assured, I think its time to find the rat and make him pay!" shouted Sirius banging the armrest.

"I have the same thoughts on the subject." spoke a hoarse voice from near the fireplace. A man with an untidy yet warm air around him was dusting his worn-out robe and looked up at them with a frown on his tired looking face.

"Remus!" shouted James and Sirius joyfully at their friend. It was Remus Lupin, the godfather of David and resident werewolf, whose frown changed to warm smile. He came and hugged James and Sirius, nearly squashing Harry in the process. He sat down on the couch with Dumbledore and his face changed back to frown.

"Peter has to be captured. He won't go to other Death Eaters out of fear for his own safety," referring to Voldemort's followers, " He'll most probably go searching for The Dark Lord himself."

"I concur!" said James who had been subdued that evening but now seemed to be recovering now that his friends were here.

"Remus and Frank Longbottom can go in search for him. Merlin knows Frank has been itching for a good duel. He and his family had to go in hiding too after all. They can come out now as well." said Albus with a smile.

Sirius protested at being left out of the hunt when David suddenly started to cry interrupting the coversation.

Lily immediately started to try and console him but to no avail, and realized it was the kids' bedtime. She signaled that it was time to end this conversation. The men in understood and got up to leave, Albus for Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius for Grimmauld Place. Harry pouted at Sirius leaving but gave a big yawn. He slipped out and waddled over to James who then took him and his brother to the master bedroom since their nursery had been destroyed. The last thing Harry saw was Lily tucking David in and James tucking him and slipped into Morpheus' realm.

He didn't notice the slight flickering of the air in the corner of the room. An old man with a cane, came near the cradle and laid a hand on his forehead.

 _Harry Potter...you are an interesting child. You'll grow up to be a great wizard indeed_ , came a quiet yet all-knowing voice from that end of the room, _Sleep well for now little one._ And with a pop, that old man seemingly popped out of existence.


End file.
